Jacklyn Izanami
Born Jacklyn Mondschein (But due to personal problems, went by Jacklyn Nacht), One ha lf of a team, consisting of herself and Dream. Well, calling them a team would be putting it wrong. They were part of the same person, as in they were both split personalities of one another. However, since coming to the TARDIL, she's split off completely from Dream, and the two of them became their own seperate people. She likes to think that outwardly, she's a pretty fun loving person. But the truth of the matter is she's very prone to depression, and suffers (Or suffered, as she's gotten over it over time) from a severe inferiority complex. When she's not severely depressed for one reason or another, she's generally fun to be around, and loves to tease people. Her main hobby is bulding mecha, usually replicas from anime series or video games. History Dream and her come from a universe that was destroyed by someone they trusted dearly. Dream moved on because, quite frankly, he had to. Instead, Jacklyn had trouble letting go, and she searched for a timeline similar to her own, out of curiousity and out of homesickness. The source of her depression was originally thought to be a result of her believing she wasn't the original personality, and that people viewed her as an object and not a person. This later turned out to be not true. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was, in fact, the original personality. She was plagued by nightmares for a decent chunk of her adult life, and after coming to the TARDIL, she worked up the courage to find out what was causing them. When she was 14, she was raped by a stalker before she had the chance to initially activate her abilities and buried herself in her subconcious. She created Dream as a means to cope with the trauma of what had happened, and began to think of herself as Jacklyn Nacht. Dream had full knowledge of the event and didn't tell Jacklyn about it, for fear of causing damage to her already broken psyche. To find some closure, Dream activated all of his and Jacklyn's padlocks and burned the stalker alive. Getting that closure, and getting some help from her newfound 'family', she's at least accepted it. The cracks in her psyche are still there, but now they can at least be repared. When she's on duty, she fights in her personal power armor (The one designed like Nephtis) or wields a scythe with three blades, two on the back and one on the front. The combined length of them is about as long as she is tall. She also has a wide multitude of magic types, called "Padlocks" on her homeworld, that she utilizes with extreme prejudice in combat. Each "Padlock" does different things, and one such padlock has lead to her being called "The equivalent of Kirby with the COPY Ability." She likes using her opponents abilities against them, as it gives her that initial surprise and usually can lead to her victory. Using this, she copied Izzy's and Rae's Angelic abilities, giving her a Core and access to an AT-Field, but altered her appearance by giving her a blue streak in her hair and turned her right eye red. Oh, fun fact: Before a certain incident happened on the TARDIL, she was actually a goddess. Kinda. Goddess in everything but title. However, she's since lost all of her abilities and had to work from the ground up to get them back. She speaks with a slight Irish Accent normally, and the accent gets more heavy and more like a traditional Irish accent when she's comfortable. One the subject of her voice, her voice actor would be Liz Sroka. Can best be described with the phrase "Nymphomaniac Mechanic." Not cause she's a nymphomaniac, but because she's a massive pervert. She hates being called "Jackie" or any variation of. She insists that if you shorten her name at all, that you call her "J." The reason for this is because the stalker had called her "Jackie" all the time. She is currently married to Rae Izanami. Physical Attributes *Height: 5'9" *Build: Slender, boyish figure. *Hair: Dark-ish red, with a blue streak on the right side of her hair *Eyes: Her left eye is green, her right eye is red. Wears glasses. *Age: Physically 19, but chronologically closer to 25 *Attire: Usually wears either a pinstripe suit or a backless red dress, when she's actually going out. When she's lounging around her home (The TARDIL), she wears her pajamas. That is, her pajamas are nothing but a button up shirt and underwear. Weapons, Abilities, and Spells 'Mechs/Armors:' *Three (3) Gundams RX-78 Gundam, one Master Gundam (Later modified to make it a centaur), and one DeathScythe Hell Custom *One (1) NovaCat *One (1) VF-1 Valkyrie *Three (3) Power Armors, each based off of Orbital Frame Designs based on Jehuty, one based on Ardjet, and the last one based on Nephtis *One (1) Custom mech Hermes, based on concepts from Gundams, Valkyries, Orbital Frames, and Guymelefs. 'Abilities' *'Scythe': She's an expert when it comes to using her custom scythe. The scythe itself has three blades, two facing backwards and a larger one facing forwards. The combined length of the blades is about as long as she is tall. The scythe staff itself is segmented, and becomes a chain when she wills it. After losing her powers she ceased having the strength to even lift it. However, since regaining some of her lost power and becoming a proper Nephilem, she's able to use it easily again. *'Incredibly athletic' *'Padlocks:' She used to have every padlock, as she has the piece of Arc-Yggdrasil in her head. However, because of a surgery gone wrong, all her padlocks have re-locked. However, she's since unlocked a select few padlocks, being careful as she's prone to intense bleeding when she first unlocks padlocks. So far, she's unlocked Sin (Which has become her primary padlock, replacing Yggdrasil), Piano, Passion, Twilight, and Black Hole. *'Nephilem': Using the Sin Padlock, she copied Izzy and Rae's abilities, and it temporarily granted her a Core. She forcefully integrated it into her system and became a full nephilem. This gave her the ability to generate an AT-Field, generally weaker than Rae's, the ability to split into two separate halves (Though because she has to shunt her one core out of her system, one half can't produce an AT-Field, while the other can), and given her enough strength to use her scythe easily again. Category:Character Category:AmIADream